The One, The Only
by Angellevan
Summary: Sakura falls in love with Naruto, now that Sasuke is no longer with them. He was killed by Haku, the understudy of Zabuza. The fight continues, and Haku is weakened by Naruto and has awakened his evil Demon Fox spirit.


"The One, The Only"

Chapter 1

Synopsis: Sakura falls in love with Naruto, now that Sasuke is no longer with them. He was killed by Haku, the understudy of Zabuza. The fight continues, and Haku is weakened by Naruto and has awakened his evil Demon Fox spirit.

Characters:

Sakura - Naruto's classmate; her goal was to make Sasuke to fall in love with her.

Naruto - He likes to get attention and start trouble; he is an orphan who was shunned by the older villagers - it's because of the evil Demon Fox spirit lurking inside of him.

Zabuza - Ruthless ninja assassin and mass-murderer; he is known as "the Demon"; he is highly skilled with ninjutsu. It mostly involves water and mist.

Kakashi - An EXTREMELY talented elite ninja assigned to train Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura; his "mirror-wheel eye" (or Sharingan eye) allows him to reflect and mimic and enemy who uses ninjutsu.

Haku - Born with a dark secret: kekkei genaki, a genetic fighting ability; because of it, his own father tried to kill him. Haku was forced to kill him in self-defense. He is loyal to Zabuza, who raised him and taught him ninjutsu.

Mr. Tazuna - A bridge builder; ninja assassins are hired to kill him. He was supposedly constructing a bridge in the Land of the Waves.

Now on to the story………

(Haku has totally changed the landscape……there is a very thick fog covering the fighting ground……)

Haku has just killed Sasuke. Everyone is looking at his body lying on the ground. Sakura bursts into tears. "Sasuke!" screams Sakura, as she runs to him with his head lying in her lap. "How could you be so cold Haku!" shouts Naruto, "Look at what you have done! You have murdered him for no reason!" Haku paces around Naruto in a circle, looking and observing. Observing the fact Naruto was getting angrier. Angrier at him for killing him w/ poisoned needles. Haku could taste his anger, and was willing to feast upon it. "I see you are angry about his death. Get over it weakling. He is now dead and there is nothing you can do about it!" said Haku "I shall now awaken the so- called "spirit" that lurks within your body. Prepare to be crushed!" Haku creates an illusion that there are mirrors everywhere.

Haku is transporting through them, while making blows towards Naruto. He then jumps 10 ft into the air and lands with perfection on both feet. He runs at top speed towards Naruto, punching him in the stomach. "I see you didn't take that lightly. This often happens when a little twit like you tries to go against a master of arts like me. You will NEVER touch me!" shouts Haku. Naruto restores what ever balance he has left and stands up. Haku stops striking and decides to sit cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed. "Hmm……it's amazing how I nearly took the wind out of you, and yet, you still are able to stand up," says Haku. Naruto begins to focus on his chi very calmly without Haku noticing. His chi becomes so great; you can see it as a mist surrounding his body.

Naruto looks up; his eyes are blood-shot red. He begins to roar; the evil Demon Fox spirit has now awakened! Haku is fluttering with excitement. "......There really IS a spirit……I was beginning to wonder on how long it would take you to unleash it. Now you poor example of a ninja, show me your skills." Naruto begins to focus all of his anger to Haku. He runs toward Haku with his fist ready to strike. Haku jumps, but he catches up with him and strikes him in the chest. It seemed like he made a gaping hole in the process. Haku fell to the ground in pain; coughing up blood. Naruto walks calmly towards Haku's injured body and stands over him. "You say you're so great, but you have fallen. Your injuries aren't permanent, yet. What I have done to you is a teaser." Haku jumps up like something was crawling up his leg. "You think since you broke 3 of my ribs, you are victorious?! Nonsense! Prepared to be amazed Naruto." Haku dashes into one of his mirrors.

Haku decides to play with Naruto's mind once again; appearing and reappearing in and out of the mirrors. Sakura and Mr. Tazuna are watching at the sidelines, giving Naruto the encouragement he needs to take down Haku. Naruto begins to look and observe the mirrors carefully while watching his back. "Haku can appear at any moment. I need to stay focus and build more concentration." Naruto begins to meditate. He stands very still w/ his eyes closed; mind focused on which mirror Haku will appear from. He detects Haku's chi in a mirror to his far right. Naruto focuses his meditation towards the mirror. He continues to stand there for 3 more minutes……he reopens his eyes. Haku appears in a striking position, but he misses. Naruto and Haku run toward each other head on and begin striking each other fiercely. Naruto hits Haku where it hurts; he had a past injury that wasn't healed all the way. He hits him in his shoulder.

Haku screams in pain and falls down to the ground. He begins to twitch as Naruto grabs him from his collar and holds him up in the air. "What you have done is nothing compared to what I am about to do to you. You shall get what you pay for Haku, for killing a friend; a classmate. What goes around comes around." He tosses Haku in the air and grabs his heart through his chest. Haku slips out of his hands; eyes open and blood gushing everywhere. Naruto takes his heart and crushes it in the palm of his hands. He throws it into one of the mirrors. Haku and the surroundings disappear. Sakura comes running to Naruto, yelling at him, "Why did you do that to him!? You didn't have to take his heart through his chest! Don't EVER do anything like that again!"

Sakura begins to cry. She cries because it's hard for her to believe Sasuke is really dead. Mr. Tazuna walks over and tries to comfort Sakura, but she pushes him away. Sakura's crying clams down; she speaks to Naruto in a low tone, "How did you feel when Sasuke died? Were you shocked? Did you feel like you lost a friend?" "I felt like the world was coming to an end. I was very shocked. I thought he could handle his own. He kept telling me to stand back. That's exactly what I did, and I regret it. I feel like I have lost more than a friend; I have lost a brother", said Naruto. It goes silent for about a good 15 min. Sakura stands up and walks over to where Naruto is standing. She stands in front of him with her arms open and hugs him. She hugs him for quite a long time too. She finally let go and kisses him on the cheek; he doesn't respond. He stands there looking at her. She calmly walks away……She sits back down and kind of drifts off, "I think I'm falling in love with him……I'm so confused. I have never seen this side of Naruto before. He is changing before my eyes..."

(Meanwhile…… Zabuza and Kakashi are fighting. The feud between these two will never die down……)

"DON'T YOU DARE ZABUZA!" yells Kakashi, "Don't you even try to trick Naruto into joining your band of terror!" Zabuza ignores Kakashi. He wonders off toward the other field. He stands over Haku's body. He picks the corpse up and carries it back. He tosses Haku's body in front of Kakashi. "Do you call this civilized fighting? Wait, don't answer that; yes it's civilized. I want Naruto to join my forces so he can become a trained assassin like Haku. You are teaching him the wrong values Kakashi. For years I have tried to knock some since into your hollow head, but it has been vacant for quite some time. Naruto will do some good with his evil Demon Fox spirit. It has been disturbed which makes it fantastic. Think for a second Kakashi, you will be doing some good for once in your life." Kakashi stands there with a blank expression on his face. He looks at Zabuza in disgust. "You honestly think I will just hand him over to you? You are definitely on something to even think that. Come on now Zabuza, Naruto will NEVER join you."

Zabuza begins to walk away, heading north towards the Land of the Waves. "I will see you later Kakashi" he yells, "until then, I want you to think hard on that decision." Naruto, Sakura, and Mr. Tazuna are running to meet Kakashi. "What was all the yelling about?" asked Sakura. "It was nothing Sakura" said Kakashi, "It was just a regular conversation between two enemies." Sakura looks at her trainer with a very confused look on her face. She had the blankest expression you could have ever witnessed. Everyone else began to walk away, leaving Sakura behind. "Hey you guys!! WAIT FOR ME!" she yells. They also decide to go north. They decide to follow Zabuza to figure out what his next plot is going to be.......until then; we'll just have to follow them through out their journey w/ only two students left……

Will this journey be safe, or will Zabuza have henchmen waiting around for Kakashi? Find out in Ch. 2!

Did you enjoy my story? If you did, e-mail me

Tell me if you like it, or if I need to make changes.

Thanks!


End file.
